Starting Over
by HeartlessNobody14
Summary: Harry and Co. sit down, are summoned to the RoR to read all seven HP books during sixth year and some surprising things happen.


Harry's head felt like Hagrid steeped on it, and his joints ached. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurry shapes. He saw a brownish hair one, 'Minnie', a short dark haired one, 'Neville' and two red blobs, ' Forge and Gred.' And two black garbed ones, ' Snape and someone else' and two white haired ones, ' Malfoy and Luna'. Harry groaned as he tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back.

"Lay back down Harry. You'll get dizzy if you get up to fast." A soothing voice said, Minnie, Harry knew it was Minnie. He felt a soft hand put his glasses on his face and smelt lavender, Luna. Harry reopened his eyes again and saw the people more clearly and he carefully sat up, and looked around. Minnie, Nev, Luna, Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, Forge and Gred-.

**Screech.**

**Rewind.**

**Voldemort?**

It took Harry's brain several minutes to catch up to what he was seeing, and his friends steeped back and ducked behind the sofa Harry was on. He opened his mouth a few times as to say something, but nothing came out. When his friends realized Harry went into some sort of shock they came out from behind the sofa Harry was on. Harry swung his legs to the floor, a blanket polling on his lap, put his head into his head and groaned.

"Hell has frozen over hasn't it? I knew allowing Forge and Gred onto our secrets would cause hell to freeze Minnie, why didn't you stop me? Do you know what would happen? Oh, god Voldemort will sell all of our virgin body's to Russia and we'll become sex slaves and we will all die before were legally old enough drink by some sort of sexually transmitted dieses. Oh, god we are so fucked." Harry said before groaning again in to his hands, and his shoulders started to shake causing some concern among the Slytherns.

The Slytherns were godsmaked. They expected Harry to start yelling or send curses off once he saw the room's occupants. Draco started to open his mouth to say something only to have the twins hands put over his mouth and the rest of the Gryffindor made cutting motions across their throats, as to stop them from talking to or bothering Harry. The gestured for them to follow them to a nearby corner. They all were standing there, with wands out and waiting for someone to speak.

"What is up with the Potter Brat?" Snape asked. Voldemort and Malfoy looked interested, while Luna hummed staring off, Neville looked nervous and kept looking back at Harry, while Forge and Gred were muttering between them self's; it sounded like, 'damn spell' 'wish knew it' 'need now' and 'hurry up', leaving the explaing to Hermione. Hermione sighed looking at her so called back up against three very powerful wizards.

" The Harry you see out side his small group of friends is just an act. Harry is very sarcastic, and very moody. And he currently is trying to get his brain up and working to get us out of here. And it has been almost three hours, give or take, since his last cigarette."

"Wait, Potter smokes?" Draco asked.

"You would too if you had a snake-man thing with world domination issues after since you were a baby." Harry's voice was right behind him. Causing Snape and Voldemost twitch and Draco to jump slightly.

"Hello Harry. Are you craving a cigarette? Because I have a few packs on me." Luna said dreamily.

"No that's alright I have one of those five packs in one thing in my school bag. But thanks anyway Luna." Harry said as he started walking around the room looking for his school bag. After finding a door that led to a closet he finally found his bag took out his lighter and cigarette pack and sat down in an armchair. He lit up and took a drag.

"Potter there is a rule about smoking on school property." Snape said as the crowd of people joined him by the fireplace. Forge and Gred sat side by side and pulled Draco onto their laps while he blushed and tried to get off, but gave up after a struggle. Hermione and Luna sat side-by-side holding hands with Neville who sat between Luna and Hermione on one of the sofas. Snape sat down in the other armchair while Voldemort hovered about him like a bat.

"Do you want me to start yelling and throwing curses? Besides I need to think, and this issue of you three being here requires, at least a three-cigarette problem. Now shut up and let me think!" Harry said. Harry took drag after drag on his cigarette while he thought about the problem. After two cigarettes and having restrained himself the best he could, Harry started to speak.

" I'm sure there is a good reason why we are all here," he looked at the Slytherns, " so lets reframe from harming one another, yeah? Issue two, if we have to stay here awhile we will have to double up on beds, and anyone in a relationship gets dibs on sleeping together. And puts up silencing charms." At this Harry shuddered, as did Neville. "Three we will be civil with one another, and no fist fights. Forge, Gred, Minnie." Harry gave them hard looks. "And when this is all over we will never have to speak about it again, agreed?" Harry said. There were nods all around. "Good. Now lets think about what we were doing last, and how we ended up in the Room of requirement."

The dark lord summoned a chair and sat next to Snape and they talked in a quite murmuring. The twins and Neville were talking about the latest quiditch results on their favorite teams, while Hermione and Draco engaged in a somewhat friendly conversion about upcoming OWLs and Harry and Luna went to a corner and started to smoke and talk about their favorite bands.

It was almost two hours later, and a yelling from Hermione to 'stop all the smoking. Both of you are going to give the rest of us lung cancer at this rate.' Which caused Harry to sulk in his armchair, and Luna to sit next to Hermione and dozed off a bit. When a flash of bight light and a box fell in the middle of the room. On the top was a note, addressed to all of them.

_Dear occupants of the Room of Requirement,_

_We have locked all of you in this room, for the future of both of the magical and muggle world depend on all of you making some difficult desions when you leave this room. Time will not change outside of this room, but time will flow as normal here, so don't dawdle in reading these books. Someone is changing the past, and the answer is in these books. Our current future is in these books; if anything is different you must find out who has caused it and fix it. Time for us will change immediately if you do it right. You all have one shot to fix it. There is a time limit of two months we can keep you all there, after that you must know who is causing the changes and have a plan to stop them, for when the time is up the books will disappeared, and there are no second chances. Please the future is a very bad place, it's like 'the nine rings of hell' ask Aunt Minnie she'll tell you what that means._

_Sincerely, the future _

_P.s I would recommend that you try to copy the books, just increase you run out of time._

_P.s.s There is an unlimited supply of cigarettes for you Mama._

_P.s.s May the force be with you_

There was a stunned silence in the room, as various people tried to understand what was going on. What the hell was 'the nine rings of hell'? What was in those books that were that important, and what do they mean by someone's changing the past? Not to mention that a few people had to rein in their sex drives for a moment, before speaking.

"Well shit." Harry said, from his chair, coming out of his sulk.

"Shit is right, Harry" Hermione said looking a bit green.

"What does the 'nine rings of hell' mean?" Neville asked. The twins traded looks, which said whatever it was it wasn't good. Voldemort and Draco looked confused, while Luna just hummed and Snape looked like he might know what it means.

"Do you want to explain or shall I?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione thought about and shook her head.

"No, I'll explain." "Good. This is a smoking time. Hey Luna what type of Cubans do you have?"

"I do have some, but there in my trunk in the dorms. I think I have some reefer in my school bag, will that do?"

"No lets save that for when were all screwed six ways to Sunday." Harry said as he and Luna sat in an armchair, well Luna sat in Harry's lap and they lit up, but casted an air cleansing spell, to absorb the smoke. They ignored the dirty looks that Hermione and Draco gave them. Everyone got comfy, the twins sat together with Draco on their laps again; Draco didn't fight them this time. The dark lord and Snape just sat back in their chairs and Neville and Hermione sat on the other sofa.

"Well it is said among some muggle religions that there is nine levels of hell. Each worse then the other one. People started to picture it as a tree trunk, with rings starting in the center and moving outwards. The first ring being the outer most one and moving in wards. The first ring people were burned alive again and again for all of eternity, like fiend fire; the second ring people were frozen slowly over time taking a hundred years. The third ring people are made to watch their worst nightmare over and over again, like the Dementors.

The forth ring people would be tortured to the brink of insanity and then brought back. The fifth ring people are skinned alive and then they are dipped in boiling oil." Everyone looked green at the last one. Even Snape looked a bit green.

"Lets just say it gets worse after that one and I'll skip to the last ring. The ninth one. People are put into purgatory or limbo as some call it. It is an empty place filled with white mist and no matter where you go, no matter how far you walk you never leaves that place. It drives people insane but you can fell your self going in sane. It was a very good thing to tell little children to make sure they didn't do anything bad." Both Harry and Hermione shuddered.

"So what did your parents tell you where you would go Minnie?" Harry asked.

"The second ring. I have never liked the cold when I was little and the thought of freezing to death frightens me. How about you?" Hermione said with a shiver. Harry smiled a grim smile and exhaled a breathe of smoke. "They told me naughty, evil freaky boys like me were sent to the eighth ring." Harry took a drag off his cigarette while Hermione looked a like she was about to throw up and it caused Neville to move over a bit to avoid anything that might come up. The others looked confused but whatever caused Hermione that reaction they had decided to not ask.

Harry and Luna just continued to smoke while everyone else debated about opening the box, and finally after some nudging, okay pushing from Hermione Neville walked over and opened the box, and froze for a moment and then burst out laughing. This caused Hermione to see what he was laughing and Harry got a really bad feeling, when she saw it she didn't laugh but she smiled widely. And she held up a book and everyone stared at it before smiling or laughing.

'_Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone By J.K Rowling'_

"Fuck." Was the only thing Harry said when he saw it, and he started to drag on his cigarette harder now and was muttering things under his breath, but no one could really hear him. There were six more books along those lines and but the only book Hermione could open was the first one, so these must be the books they had to read.

"Well I think we should take turns reading the chapters, and we should try to get at least two maybe three done a day if we're to read all these books. I don't think we can skip chapters either and the last three are at least four inch's think so we better hurry. Remember we have only two months to do this." Everyone looked at one another and pointed at someone else to start off first. Neville sighed got up in search of his book bag, and picked out several bits of paper and configured them into thin sticks of wood.

"Okay there is nine different sticks in my hand and each one is labeled one to nine and we take turns in that order. Now when we move on to the next book, we redraw and start over again. And someone should take notes, remember we have to find out when and who is screwing up the future. Everyone agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Neville went around to everyone so they could pick one out, while Hermione took out some spare paper and sat at the coffee table to take down the lot numbers and the person's name. First the twins and Draco went first, Forge got 5, Gred 3, Draco 7. Then he went to Hermione who got 2. He walked over to Snape and Voldemort were sitting, Snape got 8 and Voldemort 9. Finaaly he walked over to Harry and Luna. Luna got 4, Harry 1 and that left 6 for Neville. Everyone got comfortable, Luna sat on the sofa next to Neville while the Twins and Draco refused to move from their spots and the two tall, dark and brooding men were left alone. Hermione tossed the book to Harry to start reading.


End file.
